1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to computing systems and more particularly to simulations of circuit designs using computing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices continue to grow in complexity, spurred in part by the high performance and low cost of monolithic integrated circuits. As the number of components on an integrated circuit grows ever larger, designs become more intricate. Accordingly, integrated circuit designs are often subjected to numerous simulations and tests to ensure correct operation prior to fabrication. However, given the growing complexity of integrated circuits, such simulations and tests tend to consume significant time and resources, particularly since the penalty for a design error can be disastrous. Design verifications therefore occupy an appreciable portion of the design of an integrated circuit, and yet can still overlook design errors in the complex integrated circuits.